


After School

by DemonRiRi



Series: After School [1]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRiRi/pseuds/DemonRiRi
Summary: Leaving school late after helping out with school festival work, Misaki is surprised to find somebody waiting for her at the school gates.





	After School

**Author's Note:**

> Just a very small MisaKoko piece based on a suggestion while I slowly try and write a proper (and very late) Valentine's Day fic.

Misaki’s footsteps break through the heavy silence of the sunlit corridors. She’s tempted to sigh loudly to release some of the tension building up in her back but she holds it in, unwilling to garner the attention of any lingering teachers or students. Her ankles ache and her feet are sore, but she continues trudging through the school nonetheless. 

_ Did they really have to keep me behind for two hours to work on this festival? I get I volunteered but… _ she scratches the back of her neck with a frown on her face,  _ it kind of feels like I’m being taken advantage of _ . 

Well, she knows full well that she is. Work needed to be done and she had been dumb enough to volunteer; Misaki would probably believe the teachers to be fools if they  _ hadn’t  _ taken advantage of her. They were already behind schedule, it would be downright suicidal to not take any chance they could to get back on track.

She just wishes it hadn’t come at the cost of two full hours of her time. 

Casting a glance out of the window, she stops to take a brief moment to collect her thoughts and throw aside the bitterness. When she returns home there will be an empty house, no homework, and no band practice — she’ll be essentially free to do nothing and yet somehow the idea disappoint her. 

At some point in her time with  _ Hello, Happy World!  _ she’d begun to truly treasure each and every moment spent with the band, regardless of how good it was for her mental health. Seeing Kanon come out of her shell; Watching Kaoru slowly develop genuine confidence in lieu of the faux showmanship she used to employ; Helping Hagumi come to terms with her familial problems and begin smiling genuinely — those were all precious memories she would hold dear for the rest of her life, moments which had taken up large portions of her time and heart. 

_ And,  _ she thinks wryly,  _ none of that would have happened if it weren’t for Kokoro, huh?  _

Nobody else could balance so fine a line between being the light of Misaki’s life and the solitary slayer of her sanity, and it was for that reason that she’d— 

_ None of that line of thought, Misaki. It’s not going to go anywhere, and you know it. _

She wonders at what point a few days without the rest of the band had become such a problem for her. A few months ago she would have celebrated the time free of distraction or suffering, but now she simply finds herself missing it. 

Misaki shrugs and continues walking. She might not like it, but she can handle one day. With a quick huff of exertion as she slings her bag over her shoulder, she exits the school while glancing briefly at the sun setting over the horizon. 

_ It’s fine that the darkness has almost settled in, really. _ She isn’t bitter at all about the fact that the teachers had  _ clearly  _ just used her good willed nature to force her into piles of extra work. Frankly, she’s entirely nonplussed about the corruption within the system that held her back and took a whole two hours of her—  

“Ah, Misaki!”

A shrill voice pierces the evening sky and snaps Misaki from her dazed reverie. Turning her head, she quickly locates a wall of gold amongst a rich orange backdrop. Unsurprisingly, it was paired with a dazzling smile that immediately set her heart at ease. Kokoro Tsurumaki, the bane of her existence and the probable love of her life.

_ Yuck, I’ve been talking to Kaoru too much. We’re not even dating, I should probably calm the hell down. Also, again, don’t go there.  _

“K-Kokoro?” says Misaki, eyebrow raising as she jogs over to the other girl. She finds herself dragged into a hug, which she leans into for a few moments before stepping back slightly with a quizzical expression.

“What are you doing here? It’s like…” she glances down at the cheap plastic watch on her wrist, “two hours after school ended, you know?”

Kokoro nods matter of factly, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  _ Well, I guess it is, but that doesn’t really change my point. _

“I’m waiting for you, silly. Come on, you can come and eat dinner with me! You must be hungry right?” she says.

“Uh, did you come back just to pick me up?” 

“Hm?” Kokoro looks directly at her, head tilted and eyes curious. “No? I just waited for you, why would I need to leave and then come back?” She says, rolling her eyes slightly as if to suggest that Misaki is the stupid one (she’s still smiling too, which even the brunette has to admit is slightly adorable — if not a little annoying).

“H-huh?” Misaki sputters. “But it’s getting cold, and late, and you really didn’t need to stand around for two hours just to hang out with me! We can meet up any day, you know?” 

“That’s true, but I wanted to, so I did.” She flashes a quick grin that just about sends Misaki’s heart into orbit. “Now c’mon, mama will be mad if we’re late for dinner.” She says as she extends her hand out. Misaki sighs, but smiles softly and takes the small hand in hers nonetheless. Her heart skips a beat as Kokoro’s soft fingers wrapped around her calloused own, and she tried desperately not to break into a full blush. 

“Why’d you pick today of all days anyway?” Misaki asks as they begin walking through the school gates.

Kokoro looks around for a few moments, grinning lightly as per usual, though it doesn’t quite match her eyes, which narrow slightly in concern.

“You looked exhausted.” She says. 

“Earlier today?” Says Misaki.  
The blonde nods.

“You’ve been working hard for the school festival lately, and that’s great — I’m glad you’re helping other people! But…” there’s a small, pregnant, pause as she seems to think hard for a moment, “you’ve been working yourself too hard, right?” 

“Ah, I guess I have been doing a lot, but I can’t turn them down if they want my help, you kno- ouch! That hurts!” she says, wincing as her hand was tightly squeezed.

“That’s no good, Misaki! You need to take care of yourself more!” 

Looking over, Misaki sees Kokoro pouting slightly. She finds herself forced to a halt when the other girl stops walking and faces her. 

“Promise me you’ll take a break, Misaki! Or at least tell me so I can do something to help you — just please stop making yourself so tired.” Kokoro says, face locked into a surprisingly stoic expression.

Misaki pauses for a little while, looking up at the sky, before placing her free hand on Kokoro’s head.

“...Yeah, I’ve been working myself into the ground, huh? I didn’t think anybody would notice, honestly.” A small smile crosses her face as she gently ruffles Kokoro’s hair (it takes every ounce of her willpower not to start grinning like an idiot when the other girl starts nuzzling into her hand like a cat). “Alright, I won’t work so hard unless it’s for the band, I promise. Sorry for worrying you” She says. Kokoro lightens slightly but still maintains a small frown. 

“You shouldn’t even overwork yourself for the band! How can we make everyone smile if you’re not feeling okay?” 

“Hey, hey, hold on. I do about this amount of work for HaroHapi pretty much every week, it just doesn’t tire me out as much.” Says Misaki.

_ I kind of need to, or we’ll probably collapse _ , she thinks but decides not to say.

The heaviness on Kokoro’s face gives way to a lighter confusion, as her eyes open back up and the frown gets turned upside down. 

“Why not?” She says, still leaning happily into Misaki’s hand.

“Ah…” The brunette blushes deeply, praying silently that the evening’s afterglow would hide it slightly. She removes her hand from Kokoro’s hair to lift up her hat and gently run a hand through her own scalp (the hat is quietly snatched from her and placed atop Kokoro’s head, but she knew it was coming). 

“It’s, uh, kind of embarrassing I guess.” 

At this Kokoro perks up, smile beginning to properly return. It’s slightly too sly for Misaki’s liking, but she’s glad to see it nonetheless.

“Oh? Why’s that, Misaki?” Kokoro asks innocently, despite the fact that both of them know full well the question was nothing but. Misaki reaches for her hat but is unable to reclaim it as the blonde elegantly steps backwards, just out of arm's length. A small grunt escapes Misaki before she sighs and accepts her lot in life.

“I just… don’t get tired because I’m working for somebody I care about, I guess. You, uh, you might know the feeling. It gives me something to work for, I guess?” She says.

Kokoro hums lowly, thinking for a moment.

“I’m not sure, I might. I’ve never really had friends before you guys. It sounds wonderful, though!” Says Kokoro, which prompts a nostalgic grin from the other girl.

“Yeah, I suppose you could say that. It makes things easier, that’s for sure.”  Misaki says.

Her hand finds its place within Kokoro’s once again, though she opts to not even try for the hat, having accepted that it was no longer her property. 

“I hope whoever inspires you appreciates you, Misaki. You do just as much for us as Michelle does, you know?” 

A short laugh escapes the girl. 

“Yeah, I think she probably appreciates me.” Fingers tightly laced together, the two begin walking once again, the gentle summer breeze and buzz of cicadas in the distance creating the only sounds around them.  

“Thanks, Kokoro. Let’s go eat.” She says with a smile, revived energy, and a bare head.  

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed, comments are welcome, and criticism is appreciated... as is more MisaKoko work, they need more love.
> 
> Twitter where I retweet a lot of Kokoro: @DemonLily2


End file.
